


The Green Dress

by Mabz



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabz/pseuds/Mabz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which River becomes sexually frustrated after an adventure with a younger version of the Doctor, and the only cure is a visit in the storm cage from HER Doctor. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three Days

River burned. It was maddening, frustrating, and unabatable.

 

Textbooks were scattered about the floor of the stormcage, as if someone had thrown them every which way—exasperated by the lack of stimulating content. Her dress from three nights prior lay sprawled over the arm of a wiry chair nestled in the corner of the cell. It was a flattering, green and sparkly thing with a plunging neckline that contrasted sharply with the dreary gray of the stormcage. It was _so_ very against the regulated prison attire... though it had sat in that corner for days, untouched by prison security.

 

They didn’t dare, for River had chosen that particular number for the Doctor.  _Her_  Doctor, at the Pruzaskus ball on Pruza III.

 

Oh, the ball had been a magnificent affair. The Pruzaskans had strung up twinkling globes of jade light around the palace ballroom and its exterior gardens. The gem-like stars had illuminated the intimate affair with a flickering, romantic visage. River was very aware of how the emerald glow had complimented her attire and figure… rendering her nearly ethereal as she sashayed towards the wheezing and groaning of the Doctor’s incoming TARDIS.

 

Unfortunately, it hadn’t been  _her_  Doctor that sprung from the signature blue phone box—his eyes had betrayed him immediately. His eyes were too young; this man was not yet her lover, her husband.

 

His gaze had immediately dropped to the large expanse of skin offered by her rather revealing neckline. As his gaze snapped up to her face he found her lips quirked into a coy smile; he knew he had been caught.

 

Though River had experienced a deep disappointment that the Time Lord before her was not  _her_  Doctor, she was determined to enjoy her evening regardless. Besides, she had thought, watching as the Doctor flushed an acute shade of red, it had been far too long since she had seen any sign of _her_ Doctor. She can make the most of this Doctor—his embarrassed flailing was a bit endearing.

 

“Ah, R-River,” the Doctor stammered, purposely trying to avoid her fey expression and failing, “what are you doing here?”

 

In reality, River had received information that the one and only Doctor was a special guest at the Pruzaskus ball, and had notably lacked a plus one. She had felt inclined to remedy that, having missed her Doctor for several weeks now.

 

River simply shifted her palms to her hips, cocking them seductively.

“Oh, you know me Doctor, I can’t pass up a good party,” she responded as-a-matter-of-factly. His gaze had settled on her mouth then, as though distracted by the movement of her lips. River could only imagine how they must glisten, her lipstick catching the light.

 

“I see. Well, nice to see you River,” he coughed, looking up to meet her eyes bravely for a split second before his was off again, scanning the gardens around them, “Have you ever been to Pruza III? Much better than Pruza I or II, that’s for sure. Pruza I was a desert before it was terraformed. Quite dreadful actually. And Pruza II… ohhh Pruza II was nasty. They had plants that ate people, like really  _ate_ people. Reached down and gobbled them up—“

The Doctor’s babble was effectively halted as River, impatient with his nervous chatter, seized one of his wildly gesticulating hands and tugged it purposefully towards the direction of the party.

“—that’s truly fascinating sweetie, but let’s dance.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It had been three days since that night. Three days since dancing with the fidgety Doctor. Three days since an flash bomb had exploded in the center of the grand ballroom. Three days since River had ushered the party guests to safety while the Doctor had taken off, bowtie askew, in the direction where he figured the “dangerous aliens” had made off to. Three days since they had taken down a notorious rebel militia- armed only with their wits, a tube of lipstick, and a screwdriver-intent on the violent destruction of Pruza III’s fragile democracy.

 

The flirtatious banter they had engaged in while they-for lack of a better phrase-saved the day had not failed in exciting her. The air had seemed thick with sexual tension.

 

Unfortunately, the Doctor had been too young to satisfy her ache so she had left… exhausted and frustrated. River hadn’t even been able to muster the energy to bring herself to completion once back in her cell.

 

It had been three days since she had finally flopped unceremoniously onto her cot, throwing an arm over her face and lay there-dejected and unsatisfied-as her body thrummed with heat.

 

Those three days had proved to be the most torturous of her stay in the storm cage. Her mind had refused to be occupied by anything else; she turned that night on Pruza III over and over again in her mind. It zeroed in on every touch, every innocent caress,  each affectionate quip from the Doctor’s mouth and dissected it… yearning for any hidden messages, any evidence at all of  _her_ Doctor. However, River’s efforts were to no avail. Her mind, defeated, had been unable to placate the desire that flickered in her belly.

 

River knew she was a quivering mess. She knew how to get a hold of  _her_ Doctor, she  _knew_  the moment her husband learned of her situation he would not hesitate to quench her desire. But she couldn’t bring herself to make the call.

 

The idea of revealing that much to the Doctor… of being that vulnerable… it terrified her. _Never let him see the damage_. River felt as though this notion, of which she reminded herself often, extended to this facet of their relationship as well. She shall never let him see her so vulnerable… never let him see her so unhinged… never let him see how much she needed him. She knew how much harder it would be on the Doctor if she bonded them closer. It seemed only cruel for a mortal to kindle the love of an ageless god.

 

But oh, how she loved him.

 

River slowly lowered her arm from her eyes. She had not budged from her sprawled position on her cot since three days prior—only to attend to her hygienic and culinary needs. The glow of the lights in her cell had acquired a muted effect, intended to replicate the actions of a setting sun. In a matter of hours the lights would switch off altogether, simulating “nighttime” mode. The only visible light would come from the illuminated hallway beyond her cell.

 

She sighed softly. So it was the end of the third day. Her Doctor was not coming today.

River slowly maneuvered off her cot and made for the green dress with every intention of putting it away. She rationalized that the very sight of it was partially to blame for her eager and melancholy attitude.

 

It was then, when she was upright, that strong arms encircled her waist from behind. Stunned, River tensed immediately and made to inflict a rather uncomfortable defensive maneuver on her assailant when the figure in question spoke.

 

“You looked rather fetching in that dress, River Song.”

 

With his hot words on her neck and the evidence of his desire pressed unquestionably against the small of her back, River nearly came undone in that very moment.

 

“Hello sweetie.” 

 


	2. Chapter Two

River's head lolled back onto the Doctor's shoulder as she inhaled deeply, taking in his scent. The air seemed to almost crackle with Artron energy, the cerulean power of time permeating the Doctor's aura.

River was borne of the TARDIS and knew that she, too, possessed the same time-spun energy. It seemed to seep out her pores, welcoming the Doctor as he enveloped her senses.

Skilled hands caressed her hips, slowly creeping their way up her belly.

"I've missed you," River whispered, for she knew that despite lights-out guards still patrolled the hallways.

"I know," came the soft murmur. His lips moved against her throat as he spoke and River suppressed a small shudder of anticipation.

He _knew_? So... did he purposely make her wait? Ache for him for three days, refusing to come to her until she was positively beside herself in lust?

A spark of irritation flashed through her then, cutting through her arousal like a knife through warm butter. The Doctor, despite his disarming appearance and eccentric mannerisms, was not one to be misjudged. He was clever and calculating when required; his old, beautiful mind sensing the timestreams that erupted from persons and understanding their path, their purpose. He had told River once that she was difficult to see, that her timestreams crisscrossed every which way in an explosion of possibilities. That she was an enigma... even to him.

A touch to her forehead snapped her back to reality. A warm hand had settled on her throat, the other curled around her face in a familiar gesture.

"I would of been here sooner... days ago," the Doctor whispered. Those lips again shifted against the sensitive column of her throat. River's eyes fluttered shut. "I was detained... saving the world and all that. Then I had to drop off Amy and Rory. Now I'm here."

"You peeked," River replied. She knew the Doctor was telepathic, and had expressed to him before the distaste she held for him poking around in her mind. Her secrets were her own.

"I didn't have to," he answered.

River swore that his lips curled into a smirk then as his hand around her throat snaked down to softly caress her belly, fingers twitching under her shirt to stroke the soft skin there. She uttered a small gasp despite herself, arching into his touch.

Under any normal circumstances, River would have played along. Their foreplay often consisted of playful teasing and touching, testing the other until one of them broke.

Not tonight though. She was too far gone, she ached for the Doctor... she _needed_ him. Her body had betrayed her, familiar tendrils of lust immediately began to coil in her gut.

"Doctor, please," River breathed, all but squirming in his arms. He held her fast, though, effectively trapping her in the cage of his grip. River often forgot how strong her Doctor truly was.

"-the TARDIS," she continued, trailing off with a small yelp as his hand completely slipped under her prison-issued shirt. Cool hands caressed her stomach, dipping a bit to toy with the waistband of her pants.

"-is too far away," he replied. Those lips against her neck again, the feel of deft fingers sliding below her waistband, the other hand hovering on her face.

"- _here_?" River finally managed. If her Doctor hadn't effectively locked her in place she would have spun to regard him incredulously. There were cameras all around them and guards that walked by her cell every fifteen minutes. Surely they would be caught.

"Perception filter," the Doctor responded simply. His fingers had discovered the soft fabric of her panties and had successfully slipped into them.  Higher train of thought had immediately begun to ebb for River. She writhed in her Doctor's arms, the latter clutching her as though she meant to take flight.

"So we must be slow... be discreet or we will be seen."

River felt a keening whine stir in her throat. She didn't want to take it slow... she wanted her Doctor to take her in his TARDIS... hard and fast over the console, his bedroom, her bedroom, the library, the swimming pool, anywhere. Everywhere.

"River I want you," the Doctor continued. He hands stilled in their quest beneath her clothing and she nearly cried out in frustration. "And I know you want me. I can smell you... I cannot wait. Please... stay quiet."

And then his fingers moved, practiced digits skirted across her flesh and down and- _ohhh_. He had found her. His other hand subsequently clapped against her mouth, muffling her cries.

"River," her Doctor called in warning. His fingers halted in their expedition and River very nearly sobbed. She gathered her strength, hitching in a breath and nodding minutely. She must stay quiet... she understood.

 After a moment's consideration, the Doctor slowly lowered his hand from her mouth. He kept it at the column of her throat, hovering as though he didn't quite trust her to keep silent. River didn't blame him, she scarcely had faith in herself.

She bit her lip, teeth sinking into soft flesh as expert fingers set a rhythm over her sensitive nub. Her entire body quivered as she forced herself to stay silent. She nearly betrayed her promise as those fingers dipped inside her folds without warning.

"Doctor River Song," her Doctor sang quietly against the flesh of her throat, voice husky with anticipation.

River remembered her promise to herself... of not allowing herself to be vulnerable before the Doctor. Her Doctor. _Never let him see the damage._ She should stop this. She needed to stop this. She must not let him see how much he affected her, how much she needed him. She should turn around right this instant and demand they continue this coupling back in the TARDIS. River would have a moment-however brief-to compose herself. To slip that collected mask over her features as they made love. She _needed_ him, he must not know.

Her last-ditch effort at control was obliterated as another finger joined its companion, sinking into her folds as her Doctor subsequently sank his teeth into her neck. River bit her lip to stifle her shout, tasting the coppery tang of blood. He drew back and licked the hurt, blowing cool air against the heated skin. River writhed.

Her Doctor withdrew and thrust back in, burying his fingers to the knuckle. Seeming to trust her to stay silent, he withdrew his other hand from her throat, creeping up her shirt and under her bra to cup at her breast. River shuddered as he toyed with a dusky nipple, lovingly caressing the nub that had long since hardened in response to his administrations.

"Doctor," River whispered, her voice hoarse with stimulation. Her Doctor had set a steady tempo of thrusting in and out of her body with his fingers, yet she craved more. She could feel the promise of her Doctor's engorged length pressed into the small of her back.

"What do you want, River?" her Doctor answered lowly.

Oh, how River longed to see his face at that very moment. She hesitated, her earlier thoughts of stopping this washed through her. Her stomach clenched.  Her body thrummed with need.

Suddenly, in response to her hesitation, her Doctor withdrew his digits from her completely. She nearly wailed at the loss. She made her decision in this moment. River was selfish. She wanted this, she wanted _him_.

"Take me, Doctor _please_ ," River uttered, maneuvering herself so she thrust back again him, her bottom rubbing deliciously against her Doctor's bulge.

"River..." the Doctor replied. There was uncertainty in his voice. Not a lot, but enough to make River hate it.

Prison security be damned. Surprising both herself and her Doctor, River whirled around in a sudden rush of movement. She pressed herself against her Doctor, capturing the dark depths of his eyes with her own. The need, the longing, the _love_ in those pools of grey stunned her. However, she did not falter as she wrapped her arms around her Doctor's neck.

"Riv-" was all the Doctor managed to say before she kissed him with fervor. Only a moment passed before he responded eagerly, his arms snaking around her waist to pull her closer.

"Doctor," River continued breathlessly, training her eyes upon his once more. "I want you... I... I need you."

Her heart leapt to her throat. Nerves tickled her gut. However, River lifted her chin resolutely. She needed to tell him, her heart ached to tell him. She was breaking her own rule. She was hopeless.

"... I love you."

It was the first time she had said such a thing, to anyone. Her lips tingled as the words left her mouth. Those three little words felt strange, but they felt right. He was an ageless god, but she was selfish. Oh, how she loved him.

 His eyes widened at her admission, searching her face as though to discover the truth behind her words. What he found must of placated him, for he reached up to cradle her face between his hands, eyes shining.

"River Song," the Doctor breathed, his voice brimming with awe. Several seconds passed, yet he didn't say it back. River hadn't expected him to. That was a conversation for another time, another place.

"Doctor," River said finally, reaching forward to brush her lips against his. She quirked her hips purposefully where they pressed flushed against his, delighting in how his member twitched in interest.

His expression darkened, his hands maneuvered downward to fumble at the restraints of his pants. River simply batted his hands away, unhitching his pants and dropping the garment to the floor. She took him in her hands then, fingers closing around his length. Her Doctor hissed low in response.

Suddenly, the Doctor flipped her around. The cool wall of the cell bit at her back and he was inside her, sheathed deep into her body. She cried out, past caring about being discovered as her arms tightened around her Doctor's neck.

He thrust into her, hard and fast as she clung to him for dear life. As he rocked into her body her Doctor's lips once again captured her own, licking inside her mouth as they joined. His body, cooler than a human's, did little to quell the heat rising within her. His hand delved between their bodies, seeking out her sensitive nub and stroking it roughly.

She was close, embarrassingly close, and as if he understood the Doctor met her eyes-one smoldering look that left her breathless, and thrust _deep_ into her. River screamed as she came, the intensity of it rocking her straight to her core and leaving her gasping. Her Doctor shuddered as he followed her, hands gripping her arms as River struggled to remain upright.

After a moment, they slowly sank to the floor. Her Doctor's arms wrapped protectively over River as she huddled against him. He held her as though he would never let her go, not that River was complain. Her heart burst with love for this ageless god. This mad man in a blue box,

 His cool skin felt heavenly against the heat of her body. She snuggled closer despite herself.

They laid there for several moments before River realized she did not hear the heavy clomp of boots running down the hallway. Or the shrill sirens reverberating throughout the prison to indicate an intruder.

"Doctor," River said slowly, reaching up to caress her Doctor's arm. "Where are the guards?"

"Ah," came his response. The Doctor nearly sounded sheepish. "I may of... sealed off this wing. It'll be several hours before anyone besides me can access this cell or the video cameras."

"You..." River lifted her head to regard the Doctor incredulously. "You said..."

Her Doctor fixed her with an adorable half-smile, lifting his head to kiss her forehead. _Of course, the Doctor lies_ , River thought.

"There is one thing I'll never lie about River," the Doctor continued, tilting his head forward so that it rested flush against her forehead. _Doctor River Song, you are the most precious thing to me in the entire universe._

River smiled, leaning back after a moment to capture her Doctor's eyes.

"You peeked."

"Yes."

She didn't even mind.


End file.
